


Mornings

by shadowandrhyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno muses about his mornings with Nealsy and Sid around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> A short ficlet written as a distraction and as a ~have to write something about my eternal ot3 otherwise I'll burst. So yeah. Also it's written for my favourite solnyshko!

Before James became a part of their routines, Geno used to wake up stretched under the blankets, just in the reach of Sidney. Which was okay, because Sidney doesn't like cuddling and Geno really doesn't care as long as he's getting his eight hours of sleep.

These days, though, he wakes up with James' arms around his chest and James' legs tangles with his own. Geno doesn't care about that either; his mum says he can sleep through the apocalypse and not even stir and Geno supposes it's the truth. So unlike Sid, who needs his space during the night, Geno doesn't mind James' octopus-like tendencies.

When he wakes up on their off-day, Sidney is already up. His pyjama is folded nicely at the end of the bed and Geno supposes he's downstairs, having one of the disgusting protein shakes Geno really doesn't like at all. He nudges James who makes a low noise and tightens his arm around Geno's stomach; Geno wouldn't usually mind but he really needs to go to the bathroom and not even James' exceptionally funny case of bed hair can stop him. 

“Nealsy,” Geno says, pulling his hand from between their bodies. “Nealsy, move. I need go.”

James makes another sound and then loosens the grip. “Fine,” he mumbles in the pillow and rolls over as if Geno somehow managed to insult him. Geno only laughs lowly in reply.

When he comes back from the bathroom, James is sitting on the bed and staring at the door blearily. “What happen?” Geno asks, raising one eyebrow. He expected James to be still asleep. 

James shifts his eyes to Geno as the other moves to sit next to him and then leans against Geno. “Sid came to tell me that we have to get up now because the morning skate is in two hours and we need to have breakfast now so that we digest the food enough and all,” James replies and Geno hugs him tightly because he does feel sorry for James having to deal with Sid so early and also because it was a really long and complicated sentence.

“Put clothes on,” Geno murmurs, “be nice and if you score on shootout practice, I give blowjob as reward.” He feels James shiver slightly and grins. This always works.

They find Sidney downstairs, the protein shake already finished, making some disgutingly healthy sandwiches for all of them. “It took you long enough,” he frowns at them. Geno wants to kiss him and then make scrambled eggs and fried bacon.

“Sid, too early morning. Stop,” Geno says instead as James sits down on the nearest chair and takes one of the sandwiches. Geno wishes James was more picky and didn't eat everything that people placed in front of him. It encourages Sidney in his healthy-and-perfectly-balanced-diet crap.

Sidney huffs in reply, but doesn't say anything as Geno grabs one of Sid's sandwiches and adds mayo and more ham in it before biting down. He likes it when they spend the night at his place; Sid doesn't own anything unhealthy and James mostly doesn't own food at all. 

They don't really talk as they eat their breakfest; it's comfortable and Geno likes it. He likes a lot of things about their relationship, as unusual as it is. He likes how James practically staggers upstairs to shower and then spends too much time taking care of his hair. He likes how Sidney scowls at them when they don't do their dishes immediately. He likes how James' body fits right between Geno's and Sidney's, how Sidney fidgets when they sit on the couch too much, how James curses loudly when they watch hockey on TV. He likes how Sidney smells when Geno hugs him and the sounds James makes when Geno runs his fingers along James' neck. 

It's just details, small things, but all those small things are what defines James in Geno's head, what defines Sidney, and what defines them. All three of them, together, in the mornings and the rest of the days.


End file.
